When the Rain Falls
by MagicOfSumner
Summary: Deep in the sewers of New York, there lived a family. They were a family of mutants. Four reptiles and a rodent. Their names were Isabella, Alessandra, Elizabeth, Cathrine, and Master Astilla. Hope you like it! LeoXOC RaphXOC MikeyXOC DonnieXOC AprilXCasey Rated for freedom to write, language, and for um... some awkward conversations... lol. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yeah so, I had this brilliant idea to write this story so... here it is. Just a few things to know:**

**I like a bunch of concepts from various versions of TMNT so, bear with me, okay?**

**So, this is based in the 2012 universe, but Donnie doesn't have a crush on April. Also, Casey will be in this, but he will be introduced a bit differently.**

**Oh, and don't ask about the name. I have no idea where that comes from...**

* * *

_Being a teenager is an amazing time and a hard time. It's when you make your best friends. You get the best and the worst as a teen. You have the best friendships and the worst heartbreaks.~Sophia Bush_

Deep in the sewers of New York, there lived a family. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Weird: a family in the sewers. But, they weren't exactly, er... normal. They kinda were a family of mutants. Four reptiles and a rodent... Yeah, okay. That's weird, I know. Just, bear with me...

Their names were Isabella, Alessandra, Elizabeth, Cathrine, and Master Astilla. **(A/N haha! You thought is was they guys, didn't you! No? Y-you saw that coming? Oh, okay then...)** Or Izzy, Alice, Lizzie, and Katy. Those were their nicknames. You see, their names came straight out of Renaissance book that Astilla (It's Spanish, so pronounce it Ass-tea-ja) found in the sewer while looking for things her girls could use.

What? Oh yes, what animal are they mutated with, well let's see. Um... Astilla's a mouse yes, and the girls are lizards. Happy? Good.

Who am I? Are you crazy!? The story just started, I can't tell you who I am yet! I am but the humble narrator. Okay? Good, thank you.

So, back to the girls. They had all been mutated when they were fairly young, along with their Master. Now, they are 15, and they have been trained in the art of ninjitsu their entire lives by Astilla. Until one faithful day.

During August, the Shredder had been in the sewers looking for the turtles. He had found the girls lair and mistaken them for the turtles. He had brought them to his hideout and tried to experiment on them. The four girls escaped, but in their separate ways. Now, afraid to go to the hideout, go home, or even go to sleep, the four mutant lizards were trapped in the brutal sewer system of New York.

And that, I suppose, is where our story begins.

* * *

The four turtle boys, Leo; Raph; Mikey; and Donnie; were all in the sewers on an evening patrol, when a blood curdling screech pierced the usually quiet tunnels.

"_Izzy!_" The cry sounded desperate and fearful. "_IZZY, HELP!_"

Sensing the fear in the girl's cries, Leo motioned for his brothers to follow him while the cries for this 'Izzy' person continued. The turtles began to run faster until they came upon something they didn't expect to see.

On the ground, was a young mutant lizard. She was about as tall as the boys, with a belt strap going around her waist and one going from her right shoulder to her left hip. Tucked in her belt were two boomerangs. She wore a yellow mask that came down into two braids and was soaked with blood and tears. She was caught in a net that was pinned to the ground, pinning her on her back. She continued to cry as she screamed once more.

"_Izzy! Alice, Katy! Help!_" She called desperately. Leo turned to his brothers who all nodded.

Raph and Donnie stood in front of them to guard them while Leo got down to help her. Leo cut away the ropes and Mikey helped her sit up.

"W-who are you? The lean green fighting machines?" She joked while still shaking. The two turtles stared at her before Mikey burst out laughing. The lizard giggled a bit while Leo just stared at him.

Mikey saw Leo's look and stopped with a simple, "Sorry."

"What are you?" Leo asked as politely as a person could ask that question.

"I'm a lizard." She answered, flicking her tail side to side.

"Mind telling us why you were under that-"

"Hey guys?" Donnie interrupted. "Can we do this somewhere where we don't have to guard you?"

Leo nodded before turning back to the female mutant. "We'll take you to our lair. Can you walk?"

"Sure." She replied bubbly. She began to get up, but stumbled forward only for Mikey to catch her. "I can't walk."

"Mikey, can you carry her home?"

Mikey nodded. "M'lady." He said grabbing her hand. She giggled as her put her arm over his head. He used his other arm to grab under her knees and pick her up bridal style.

"Come on guys." Leo ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Raph asked, stopping Leo in his tracks."We're just gonna bring a totally random mutant we found in the sewers to our lair!? What if she's a spy? What if she tells Shredder where we live!? Do you remember what happen with Leatherhead?"

"How about we have her close her eyes on the way there so she won't know where we live?" Leo suggested. Raph huffed but gave up.

"Hey," Michelangelo asked the girl in his arms. "Can you-" he stopped when he noticed the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. "I don't think she's gonna be able to tell where we went, Raph."

* * *

"Are you crazy!?" Master Splinter demanded of his sons. "She may be a spy. We cannot let just anyone in our layer. Remember what happen with Leatherhead."

"But Sensei," Leo started, trying to appeal to Master Splinter's god side. "She was hurt and scared. Besides, she fell asleep on the way here and she seems trustworthy."

"Yeah, and she's really funny!" Mikey added.

His brothers glanced at him, then back at their Sensei. He stroked his beard before sighing and saying, "She may stay tonight, but in the morning _I_ shall see if she can be trusted."

* * *

**End of chapter one! Also, I'm doing this thing that I'm hoping will be helpful to some of you.**

**So, ya know how you'll see one of the stories you Favorited/followed has been updated, so you click on it and then you're like 'crap, what's this story about and what happened in the last chapter.'**

**Well, instead of making you go back and read the last chapter (or sometimes even last 2 or 3) I'm gonna write 'Previously on When the Rain Falls' and then tell you the main things that happened.**

**If that doesn't happen to you, you can just skip the beginning of every chapter. **

**Thanks. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously, on When the Rain Falls:**

* * *

_"IZZY HELP!"_

* * *

_On the ground, was a young mutant lizard. She was caught in a net that was pinned to the ground, pinning her on her back._

_ Leo cut away the ropes and Mikey helped her sit up._

_"W-who are you?"_

* * *

_"We'll take you to our lair."_

* * *

_ Splinter stroked his beard before sighing and saying, "She may stay tonight, but in the morning I shall see if she can be trusted."_

* * *

_A man who trusts nobody is apt to become the kind of man nobody trusts.~Harold MacMillan_

The turtles had laid the young lizard on the couch in the middle of the lair. After watching her for some time and realizing she was not waking up, the turtles and Master Splinter went to bed.

When it was around seven o'clock, she woke up to the sound of pots and pans clinging in the kitchen. She focused her eyes and tried to remember what happened the past night. The memories slowly came back and she went for the kitchen.

She shyly poked her head in to see none other that Mikey cooking something in a pan. His back was to her and he clearly hadn't heard her come in. Deciding to have a little fun, she got as close as she could to him and asked so quietly that it was eerie, "Whatch'a making?"

Mikey jumped about six feet in the air, in the process knocking the pan and sending the food flying into the air. As soon as he landed, it landed on him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mess up you breakfast."

Mikey only chuckled and began to wipe the food off his face. "It okay. I'm pretty sure my brothers wouldn't want this anyways. I can't cook."

"I can." She said sheepishly. "I can help. I-if you want."

Mikey smiled and told she he'd love it. After helping him clean up his breakfast, she started on the food. She decided to make eggs and was showing Mikey how to do it when they heard stirring from the living room.

"My brothers must be up. I'll go tell 'em you're up."

"M'kay." She replied as he ran out.

When he got outside, he noticed everyone was up and they were all looking for something.

"Hey guys." Mikey began, getting their attention. "She's making us breakfast. It'll be ready in a minute."

"Wait, she's making breakfast?" Leo asked in protest.

"Leo," Donnie began. "It's either her or Mikey. Which would you rather eat." Leo sighed as his brother walked towards the kitchen. _i don't trust this girl. Why is she here?_ Leo thought before he left for the kitchen as well. He took a seat and noticed everyone was eating eggs. He felt someone tap him on his shoulded and turned to see the girl holding out a plate with some eggs on it.

He didn't smile at her, but out of courtesy, he took the plate and muttered, "Thanks."

She smiled and sat down across the table from him, next to Mikey. Donnie sat on the other side of Mikey. Raph sat next to Leo and Master Splinter sat next to Raph.

After he was done, Splinter clapped his hands together and looking diagonally across the table at the young lizard.

"I heard that my sons found you trapped under a net last night." Splinter began without hesitation. "Who trapped you?"

She looked down for a minute. After a moment of silence, she looked back at him and admitted, "A man named Oroku Saki."

The turtles stopped mid-chew. They looked over at the girl who smiled a bit. "Oh, you know him. So you know he's known as the Shredder."

The turtles still refused to chew, just simply nodded. Splinter sighed at his son's etiquette before answering, "Yes. He is my mortal enemy."

"So you must be Hamato Yoshi!" She exclaimed, once again making the turtles stop consuming their food.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is right... uh, pardon my manners. I have forgotten to ask you your name."

She giggled. "My name is Elizabeth, but my sisters call me Lizzie. It's easier."

"So Lizzie, why is the Shredder after you?"

"I-I don't know... He just barged in our home about two months ago shouting, 'find Splinter! We cannot let him escape.' He seemed pretty pissed when this 'Splinter' person wasn't there because he took it out on us, torturing us for hours on end." She shuddered a bit, but then noticed something. The boys had gone silent and avoided eye contact with her. Splinter just looked at her apologetically.

"My girl, I am so sorry. For you see, **I** am Splinter."

Lizzie's eyes widened but then had a sorry look in them. "So what?"

The turtles looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Seriously, what's the point in blaming you? How could I blame you? It's all you're fault for not being in our lair in the sewers and being killed by your nemesis? Right. I'm really not mad." She said and then smiled.

Splinter smiled back. "Thank you, my child. You are very wise."

"Mind telling my sisters that?"

"Ah, your sisters. You were calling, uh, Izzy? Who is she?"

"The oldest. She's also the bossiest but at least she's a rebel like the rest of us."

"What do you mean, rebel?"

"Well, unlike most leaders, she doesn't usuall have huge, complicated plans, and she isn't afraid to break the rules or not listen to orders. But, I mean, we're teenage girls. What do you expect?"

"Hm. You said rest of us. Do you have other sisters?"

"Two of 'em! Alice and Katy. Alice's a badass and Katy's a genius."

"Hmm... I see."

"Well, when I say genius, I mean more like, she likes science and math, not like she's super smart or anything."

"Where are your sisters?"

Lizzie's head immediately dropped in her lap. "...I don't know. When we escaped the Shredder, we all went in different directions. I don't even know it they're alive." A lone, silent tear made it's way down Lizzie's face and dripped on her plastron. She quickly wiped it away and looked up at the old rat.

"Do not cry child. We will help you find your sisters."

"Y-you will." He stood up from his seat. With all eyes on him, he made his way to Lizzie's seat. She turned in her seat to face him as he placed a paw on her shoulder. "I promise."

She looked up at him with the most hopeful eyes he had ever seen. "Thank you."

* * *

**Okay, now just gotta get a few thingys outta teh way. First:**

**Should Raph be hostile and angry towards the other lizards, or should he be a flirt?**

**Second:**

**I made a Hunger Games parody with 2012 TMNT vids so, check it out at: watch?v=Nr6tpVjL7lg**

**Thank you! And finally, comments...**

**bell-13-tmnt-lover: Thank you for the support and the tips! I am trying to slow the story line it's just hard to start a new story, ya know? And I suck at grammar so, sorry about that too... at least I know the difference between to, too, two, there, their, and they're. **

**kilppari: I plan on differing the girls. but they're not going to be polar opposites either. they will have some similar traits. BTW, you'll find out about Astilla in a later chapter.**

**adventuresstime: I know what you mean! I hate when people are like, 'they just met? let's make 'em kiss, just for fun! Ugh! I promise i won't do that!**


	3. Holding

**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to say, but I'm putting this story on hold for a while so that I can write other stories that I have ideas for.**


End file.
